


The throb that sways my heart, my soul.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The throb that sways my heart, my soul.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=31_days)[**31_days**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=31_days) theme for August 18, 2007.

“…What? You guys finished early again?”

  
“Nah. You’re just always stuck cleaning up after your teammates.”

  
And it’s vaguely amazing, really, the way somebody as small and scrawny as Kou can manage to pull him down to his height with just one arm and give him a noogie. Or attempt to. Daisuke shrugs the other boy off with a laugh.

  
“C’mon, man, take a shower already! You stink!”

  
“Yeah, yeah… gotta smell nice for the ladies and all.”

  
He smiles at that because he doesn’t have a choice. Thankfully, Kou always takes long in the shower, but sometimes, that’s a bad thing, because as he’s loitering around outside the shower room and hearing the water come on and Kou singing at the top of his longs in his cutely tone-deaf voice, he starts thinking things. Things he shouldn’t be thinking about his best friends. Things no guy should be thinking about another guy.

  
It’s a good thing the vending machine’s fully stocked and he’s got spare change. LOTS of spare change.

  
Nothing like several cold drinks to keep him nice and level.

  
“All right! Let’s head home?”

  
“Mm.”

  
They walk along side by side and Kou fills the air with his chatter and Daisuke watches him and occasionally, Daisuke wonders how long he’ll be able to keep his little secret safe and sound and totally to himself.  



End file.
